thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Relc Grasstongue
Relc Grasstongue, also known as the''' Gecko,''' is a Drake, and the highest ranking Senior Guard in Liscor. Appearance Relc is at least six and a half feet tall. His scales are light green, and he has huge arms, reminiscent of a bodybuilder's, with sharp claws on each hand. Relc's eyes are narrow, making them look similar to snakes', with very yellow eyes and black pupils. He also sports a forked toungue that can be observed when he smiles. Relc pronounces his words with elongated s's, and has a deeper voice then Klbkch. Clearing his throat sounds deeper and bassy then normal humans do. When rubbing his hands together, the noise his scales makes sounds like sandpaper. Personality Blushes and becomes flustered when Erin asks him if he is a Dragon when they first meet. - chapter 1.07 Prefers personal gratification such as eating or finding nice rocks to laze about upon while he should be performing his duties - chapter 1.07 When asked about his classes, he identified himself first and foremost as a Spearmaster. - chapter 1.07 Choleric when he is mistaken for, or called, a lizardman - chapter 1.07 Inordantly proud that his people are related to dragons and that some of them can breathe fire (even though he can't) - chapter 1.07 Has no sexual attraction to humans, finding the lack of scales, and the presence of hair and body odour unappealing. The general epithet he applies to them is 'Fleshy', and he uses this in a derogatory sense. However, he still wouldn't mind looking, even though Klbkch labels him as a deviant for being so open minded - chapter 1.07 Background Chronology When he and Klb were on patrol duty, they were told by their Captain to investigate the cause for the smoke that came from the Floodplains. After they located the source of it, they found Erin's Inn. Powers and Abilities His strength is the equivalent to a Gold-rank Adventurer. Classes/Levels: * Archer Lv. ? (Negligible) * Carpenter Lv. ? (Negligible) * Guardsman Lv. 12 * Spearmaster Lv. 33 * Sergeant Lv. ? (Likely derived from Soldier as it was the case with Yellow Splatters' class) Skills: * Dangersense * Will * Skin * Sprint * Skin * Thrust (rare skill) Former Classes * Soldier Lv. ? Trivia * His surname was revealed in Chapter 1.38. * In Chapter 4.28, it is revealed that Relc is the Gecko. * Relc was 14 years old, when he fought against the Goblin King's army.Timeline.txt * According to Selys, he looks ugly, as his face and his jaw don't match, though it is not known if that is the general view of female drakes, or only hers.Side Story – Mating Rituals * Skin was the last skill Relc got from his Soldier class.Chapter 1.14 * He never got any dagger skills. * He was once the sergeant of the 1st Wing of the Liscorian army.Chapter 1.38 * Klbkch estimated once that if it came to a fight he would be able to hold Relc off for five minutes and inflict serious wounds before Klbkch would die. If he tried to assassinate him, though, he would have had an even chance of killing him. That estimation was based on Klbkch's levels before he was reborn - therefore Relc is now much stronger than Klbkch. * A dialogue between Erin and Selys may indicate that Relc has a daughter '“Look, it’s not just that. He’s older than me, you know? I mean, I’m almost the same age as his d—”'.Chapter 2.32 * He served with General Zel during the 2nd Antinium War.Chapter 3.42 * Back when he was a Sergeant in the army, he had an enchanted spear. He had to leave it when he left.Chapter 4.12 * Aside from Hawk, Relc, also known as the Gecko, is the only other person in Liscor with a Courier's speed.Chapter 2.16 * Relc hates adventurers. They pick fights when they’re drunk, they run away from tough monsters, and they’re rude to guardsmen.Chapter 1.23 Gallery Relc and Klbkch by Victor Koroedov.png|TWI Art Commission, Drawn by Victor Koroedov Quotes * (To Klbkch) “Am I a dragon? Aha. Haha. Well, that’s just—oh, bite me. I mean, do I look like one? Maybe I do. What do you think?” * (To Erin) “I told you. It’s flattering, but I’m not a drag—oh.” * (To Klbkch & Erin) “You’re just an overgrown ant. You be quiet. Anyways, we’re special. Those guys are just amphibians that learned to walk on two legs. We’re related to Dragons. We’ve got special powers.” * (To Klbkch) “Is it female? I couldn’t tell.” *(To Klbkch) "Right, right. Let’s tell the Captain and get some sleep. Or rather, I’ll sleep and you do your creepy standing hibernation thing.” *(To Erin) “Yeah, but he called me a common thug. I want to punch him for that.” *(To Ksmvr) “I’m just taking a walk. And uh, a nap. In the rain. Which I do quite often.” *(To Skinner) “Yeah, that’s right! Run! Run! Finally met someone with too many scales for ya, huh? Run away and…wait a second.” *(To Selys) “If the shopkeeper lady says it’s the right place, we’re going the right way. Anyways, Klb and I have been here countless times. This is the right direction. …Right?” *(To Zevara) “…So um, Z. Why are you here? When Klb told me you were coming, I thought he was yanking my tail.” *(To Zevara) “Ahahahahaha! You must have heard me wrong. I never said anything like that. Erin is a great human. She called me a dragon, you know.” * (To Erin) “Oh, hey. Your inn exploded by the way.” * (To Klbkch) “I’ll protect her against…the wind.” * (To Zel) “Hey, old man Zel! It’s me, Relc! How’s it going? And who’s this guy?” * (To Erin) "Good thing I was here, right? Lots of Drakes are angry at you. But we can’t attack Humans randomly! That’s against the law. I think.” * (To Erin) “I can’t go anywhere without it, Erin! I’m a Guardsman! A Senior Guardsman! And I get lonely without a spear. It’s my security spear! I need it to sleep!” * (To Zevara) “What? We don’t know what’s out there? Come on, it’s my day off! This better not be like the time with the Carn Wolves or I’m gonna get mad!” Chapter Appearances See Here. References Category:Characters Category:Drakes Category:Liscor Category:Guardsmen Category:Soldiers Category:Spearmasters Category:Carpenters Category:Archers Category:Issrysil Category:Sergeants